Uh Oh Battle Rages On The DoorKnob!
by Kuroyuri
Summary: Keiko and Yusuke get locked in her new closet!... help comes... new help comes... it'll be New Years by the time the YuYuHakusho gang are able to free their selves!
1. Default Chapter

Kuroyuri: Well I hope you like this; it's my new YuYuHakusho story, so get ready, because HERE IT COMES BABY lol. I'm going to be quiet now. oh and yeah, I don't own crap so don't sue.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Yusuke and Keiko were examining her new house while her parents went to work. It was a beautiful two-story brick house and had walk in closets and so forth. They continued into Keiko's new room where the floor was covered with labeled boxes that were filled with her stuff. He stuck his head in her closet and walked in with her a few steps behind him closing the door automatically out of habit. "Nice closet." He said and turning toward the door and grabbing the doorknob. Yusuke started jingling it and shaking it. "Keiko. why won't your door open?" She stopped peering at all the little places for shoes and tried to open the door as well but with no success. "Oh no! We're trapped in here!" Keiko shrieked slamming into the door and pounding on it with her fists. Yusuke snorted and crossed his arms leaning against the wall. 'Humph, it's not that bad being locked in here with me.' She whirled on him. "Yusuke! We're locked in here! Why are you just standing there?!" Yusuke calmly reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator. "Oh." She sweat dropped and he rolled his eyes. "I'm going to call Hiei and Kurama, they'll get us out of here." He pressed a button and spoke very clearly into it. "Yo, Hiei, Kurama, me and Keiko are in a fix, come to her new house and up the stairs, it's the first room on the left." Then he pressed another button and slipped it into his pocket and folded his arms behind his head and leaned against the wall. "They'll be here soon, don't sweat it Keiko." 


	2. 2 A Game Of Risk Anyone?

Kuroyuri: Well here's chapter two! so anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed, and I love you all, (Ha! In your face! I love people dirt bag) I'm sorry lol. I just had to let out the hate, he dumped me, which is a good thing, because I finally realized what a jerk he was. Oh yeah, I don't own nothing, and that includes YuYuHakusho.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Hiei and Kurama stopped outside the pretty ivy covered house. "This must be the place Hiei, come on let's go in." Kurama opened the door and they went up the stairs and into the first room on the left. "Hello? Yusuke? Keiko?" They heard a shriek, and Keiko's voice.  
"Oh thank goodness! Kurama we're trapped in the closet! I've been stuck in here with Yusuke for half an hour!" She cried and then they heard someone sniff.  
"Your acting like being trapped with me is a bad thing!"  
"Be quiet Yusuke!" BOW! (A/N: Sounds like she is fed up with him lol) Hiei rolled his eyes at Kurama and opened the door and stepped in with Kurama behind him, and Yusuke and Keiko stood so they were all in the closet.  
"So how did you two get stuck in here anyway?" Kurama asked eyeing the walls.  
"Well apparently the door doesn't open from the inside." Yusuke said rubbing his head where a small bump was growing. Hiei eyed the door.  
"I doubt that, I think you were just too weak to be able to do it." And with that he reached for the doorknob and closed the door ignoring Keiko's shriek and Yusuke's death threats. Kurama sighed and tried to open the door with no success, then he eyed Hiei and he took the hint and tried to open the door with no success either.  
"Well." Hiei sniffed while everyone glared at him. He sweat dropped and Kurama sighed.  
"Better contact Botan Yusuke." Glaring at Hiei he complied and put his communicator back in his pocket. Turning to face another wall Kurama suddenly brightened, "Hey Keiko, you've got a board game in here! We can pass the time by playing." (A/N: ^.^ he's so clever. ) She reached out for the board and dusted it off.  
"Oh, it's Risk!" (A/N: For those of you who don't know, Risk is a board game showing the whole world and the purpose of the game is to conquer the world. My won't this be interesting lol! )  
  
Four hours later.  
  
"That was the stupidest game I've ever played." Hiei snarled and Yusuke nodded sullenly.  
"What idiot thought that up?" He grumbled and Kurama patted Keiko on the back and laughed.  
"You two are just sore losers, good game Keiko." She beamed up at him and scowled at Yusuke.  
"It's not our fault you're a horrible strategist Yusuke, and Hiei you can't command your troops to swim across the Atlantic and continue the finished battle." Kurama guffawed at the two scowling boys and she laughed so hard she was in tears. 


	3. 3 How does 'Yusuke' turn out 'Kurama?

A/N: Well here's chapter three, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! You can scold me in your reviews, as long as you do review lol. And I don't own so you no sue!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
They sat, all hopes of another game far from everyone's minds. Yusuke kept shooting evil glares at Hiei who in return glared just as evilly back. Keiko rolled her eyes and muttered something about them both being jackasses and started talking to Kurama.  
  
"So anyway, I got the tattoo done at her house but she totally messed up on it! Like it-" Yusuke had been so busy glaring at Hiei he only caught the last part of what she said. And that was enough to send him into a rage.  
  
"A TATTOO? BY ONE OF YOUR STUPID FRIENDS?! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?!" He demanded, grasping her by the arms and shaking her so much she felt like bits and pieces of her flew off with every shake.  
  
"YUSUKE! WOULD YOU STOP ALREADY? I'LL GET SICK!" She screamed and he stopped shaking her instantly, as these thoughts raced across his mind.  
  
Closed, confined space, little air = they'll die of the stench and all get sick too.  
  
"Gosh! Thank you!" She gasped and watched the room right it self. "I know Yusuke, but I needed it!"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes from across the small room. "Since when is having his name tattooed on the skin above your heart a necessity?" Instantly she felt the heat creep over her face and Yusuke's jaw hit the floor.  
  
"M-m-my name? A-a-above your. hear-heart?" He stammered his own face turning the crimson.  
  
"Hiei, if you ever, ever, get into my head without permission OR a legitimate reason, I will kill you, AND LEARN TO MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" She shrieked hitting him square on the jaw while Yusuke just kept stammering and looking at her awestruck when Botan appeared on her little. wooden thingy. inside the room.  
  
"Did I miss you telling him about the tattoo?" She cried and Kurama nodded and she sniffed. "Fudge! I wanted to see his face. oh. so it's stayed like that." She laughed as Yusuke continued to stammer. "Too bad about it huh? I mean, how come it turned out looking like Kurama?"  
  
Instantly Yusuke stopped stammering and narrowed his eyes at the startled fox demon. Keiko let out a soft squeak and clamped both of her hands over Botan's mouth and Hiei grinned. Simultaneously, Yusuke and Kurama were both on their feet and circling each other.  
  
"Yusuke, calm down, it was a mistake, I didn't even know." Kurama soothed holding up his hands in a sign of peace.  
  
"Yeah right fox boy! Keep your paws to your damn self!" Yusuke snapped while Hiei leapt in between the two boys, shocking both of them.  
  
"All right Hiei! Stop the fight!" Keiko said happily but to her surprise he simply frowned at her.  
  
"What are you talking about girl? I'm going to be the referee." 


	4. All right look we can't ALL fit on the d...

Chapter Four  
  
Keiko narrowed her eyes. "There will be no need for you BECAUSE THERE WON'T BE A FIGHT!" She bellowed shaking the walls of the closet. "Calm down Yusuke!" She shoved him backwards and he knocked his head against the wall.  
  
"Ow! Keiko!" He rubbed the back of his head and glared.  
  
"It doesn't really look like Kurama, it looks more like your name. I'm getting it redone anyway-"  
  
"WHAT! BY YOUR BRAIN DEAD FRIEND, I DON'T THINK SO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" He bellowed again and everyone groaned as she rubbed her temples. She motioned for Botan to come closer and whispered in her ear. Botan nodded and went to the other side of the door and opened it.  
  
Everyone hurriedly got out while Yusuke stood inside ranting as Keiko, whistling, closed the door again.  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped. "Keiko! What. what are you doing?" Botan demanded and Keiko smiled innocently.  
  
"Give me a lift to get the tattoo redone will you? If we let him out he'll never let me get it done, and he'll never stop yelling." She pointed out.  
  
"The girl has a point ferry girl. Take me with you." Hiei requested and everyone else gaped again.  
  
"What do you want a tattoo for?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I've been meaning to help Yukina with a visual aid. On my arm I want a picture of myself chasing after that moron Kuwabara with my sword. Then gutting him like a fish." Everyone shuddered but Botan nodded. The other two hopped on her oar and took off out the window.  
  
A/N: Ah, that's the end. Well. maybe. I'm thinking about doing another fic, about what happens at the tattoo parlor and what they all REALLY get tattooed. What do you all think? Tell me in your reviews, and THANK YOU! 


End file.
